1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to components integrating structures, and more particularly to a components integrating structure used in a small and thin component of an electric device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most electric device components are made of metal or plastic. When compared to metal, plastic has many advantages such as a lower melting point, better fluidness, and can be easily molded into various components by injection molding. In addition, raw materials for making plastic components are cheaper and the mass production of plastic components by the method of injection molding is cheaper. However, a surface hardness of the injection molded plastic components are generally inferior to that of metal, thus the components made of plastic are easier to deform and/or scratched as compared to components made of metal.
To reduce production cost, and improve scratch resistance, some components may be assembled by an exterior metallic member and an inner plastic member. The exterior metallic member and inner plastic member are firmly fixed together with a fastening and a latching member engaged together. The fastening and the latching member are formed on the metal and plastic, respectively, or vice versa.
Forming and connecting the fastening member and the latching member together may be appropriate for components, of a relative large size, appropriate for devices such as shelf or car stereos. However, forming and connecting the fastening member and the latching member will complicate design configuration of smaller and thinner components for small size devices like mobile phones.
Therefore, what is needed is a new components integrating structure that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings, for use in small and thin components.